<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Menjelma by padangasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983195">Menjelma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padangasa/pseuds/padangasa'>padangasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Fantasy, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Were-Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padangasa/pseuds/padangasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tingkat tertinggi seorang manusia adalah ketika dia melepaskan semua ikatan dengan dunia dan bersatu dengan alam dan menjadi makhluk yang baru.</p><p>Tapi melepaskan ikatan dengan dunia bukanlah hal yang mudah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hari mulai menjadi gelap sehingga perjalanan melewati hutan menjadi tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan terutama bagi seseorang yang memiliki jarak pandang pendek, maka dari itu Yuri memutuskan mendirikan tenda dan akan menghabiskan malam di dalam hutan. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang menyeramkan atau membahayakan karena Yuri ditemani Leonid, seekor singa jantan yang kini tidur di depan tenda yang Yuri dirikan.</p><p>Yuri duduk bersila di dekat Leonid dengan sebuah seruling di pangkuan sambil bersandar kepada sebuah pohon. Yuri berkata, "Lyolik, malam inilah saat terakhir kau bisa mengikutiku, besok pagi aku akan keluar dari hutan dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa membawamu ke kota tanpa membuat orang orang panik, jadi bagaimana kalau sebagai perpisahan aku memainkan lagu yang nenekku dulu ajarkan saat aku tinggal di Barat."</p><p>Leonid tentu saja tidak akan menjawab dengan kata kata, tapi Yuri dapat melihat gerak geriknya. Leonid masih tetap dalam posisi tidur seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini matanya terbuka dan menatap Yuri, tapi hanya sebatas itu saja yang dia lakukan. </p><p>Jadi Yuri memainkan serulingnya, mengingat ingat lagi lagu lagu yang dulu neneknya ajarkan, mengingat ingat lagi saat dulu neneknya mengajarinya bermain seruling untuk pertama kali. Bagaimana tangan yang sudah menua dan berkeriput itu mencontohkan cara bermain seruling, sesekali merapikan rambut putihnya saat terlepas dari tatanannya dan mulai mengganggu, dan bagaimana neneknya tersenyum pada Yuri saat Yuri berhasil memainkan sebuah lagu tanpa kesalahan, Yuri tidak lupa bagaimana neneknya menatapnya dengan matanya yang berwarna terang dan kebiruan meski pun bertahun tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu.</p><p>Saat ini Leonid tiba tiba saja berdiri, dia dalam posisi waspada dan dalam kuda kuda siap menyerang, baru saja Yuri menurunkan seruling dari bibirnya dan Leonid sudah berlari saja.</p><p>"Lyolik!" Yuri berteriak, tapi berteriak juga tidak akan menghentikan Leonid. Jadi Yuri menyelipkan serulingnya di ikat pinggangnya dan pergi mengejar Leonid. Yuri tidak begitu melihat kemana dia pergi dengan baik dan jelas, dia hanya mengandalkan jarak pandangnya yang pendek dan suara langkah Leonid yang menggesek dahan dan dedaunan kering juga suara lonceng kecil yang membantunya mengetahui keberadaan sesuatu.</p><p>Tidak begitu jauh dari tenda yang Yuri dirikan, Leonid mencegat seseorang. Dari jubahnya yang panjang dan begitu juga rambutnya yang terjalin dalam sebuah kepang yang jatuh di punggungnya, Yuri bisa mengenali kalau orang ini berasal dari negeri timur, tepatnya dari negeri paling timur yang bernama Asanara. Seharusnya wajar melihatnya berada di pinggir hutan ini, karena hutan ini memang terletak di Asanara, tapi kenapa dia berada di pinggir hutan saat malam hari di saat orang orang harusnya mulai bersiap untuk tidur itu yang menimbulkan pertanyaan.</p><p>Orang itu memegang kecapi di depan dada dalam posisi seperti akan dipukulkan ke arah Leonid kalau singa itu berbuat sesuatu. Yuri menyela dengan muncul di antara mereka.</p><p>"Maaf, maaf, anda tidak perlu takut, singa ini ada dalam pengawasan saya. Dia terlatih dan memiliki kesadaran, saya jamin dia tidak akan menyerang anda. Dia biasa saya panggil Lyolik, tapi karena dia sudah dewasa agak canggung kalau tetap memanggilnya Lyolik, tapi saya tidak bisa berhenti memanggilnya Lyolik meski pun namanya yang seharusnya adalah Leonid." Kata Yuri. </p><p>Setelah Yuri bicara, orang itu kemudian memegang kecapinya seperti biasa dan tidak lagi seperti dia akan menggunakannya untuk bertarung. Sementara suara lonceng kecil terdengar, Yuri berpikir pasti ada alasan Leonid tiba tiba berlari dan mencegat orang ini. Entah apa alasan itu.</p><p>Jadi Yuri bertanya, "Hari sudah malam, saya juga melihat anda tidak membawa lentera, ke mana anda akan pergi? Apa anda tersesat? Kalau anda tersesat, anda bisa menghabiskan malam di tenda saya, lalu besok pagi anda bisa ikut saya pergi ke kota dan kita akan pergi bersama."</p><p>Orang itu menjawab, "Saya rasa kemana saya akan pergi tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda."</p><p>Yuri tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas, Yuri hanya dapat mengenali suaranya dan bagaimana dia menjawab dengan dingin pertanyaan Yuri yang tadi.</p><p>Orang itu bicara lagi, "Saya juga tidak tersesat, jadi bisakah anda biarkan saya lewat."</p><p>"Silahkan," Kata Yuri, "Kami tidak akan menghalangi anda."</p><p>Orang itu kemudian bergerak pergi, tujuan perjalanannya ada di belakang tempat saat ini Leonid dan Yuri berdiri. Tiap langkahnya diikuti dengan bunyi lonceng kecil dan saat itu Yuri baru menyadari dari mana dia mendengar suara lonceng kecil itu dan dia bahkan tidak perlu pengelihatan yang jelas untuk memastikannya. </p><p>"Tunggu sebentar!" Kata Yuri, dia bicara dengan keras padahal semestinya dia bisa bicara dengan suara yang lembut dan tenang saja. Tentu saja mendengar Yuri bicara dengan keras seperti itu orang yang bahkan Yuri tidak tahu namanya ini pun menjadi terkejut dan membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah Yuri. </p><p>Yuri langsung saja bertanya, "Yang anda gantung di ikat pinggang anda itu apakah benar lonceng dari Ibu Besar?"</p><p>Bukannya menjawab orang itu malah balik bertanya, dengan suara yang terkejut, "Dari mana anda tahu tentang lonceng ini? Siapa sebenarnya anda?"</p><p>Pada saat ini Yuri dan orang di hadapannya ini sama sama mengetahui bahwa mereka telah menapaki jalan yang sama. Setelah saling mengetahui tentang siapa sebenarnya satu sama lain, sikap mereka menjadi sedikit berubah. </p><p>Yuri menjawab, "Saya harusnya memperkenalkan diri dari awal. Saya Jörg Adalbertszoon, tapi jelas nama ini akan sulit anda sebutkan, jadi anda bisa memanggil saya Yury atau Yuri, kedua nama itu hanya memiliki sedikit perbedaan jadi masih terdengar sama saja, atau secara tidak resmi anda bisa memanggil saya Park Yuri."</p><p>Setelah mendengar perkenalan diri seperti itu akan sangat tidak sopan kalau tidak membalasnya dengan memperkenalkan diri juga. Orang di hadapan Yuri ini mau tidak mau harus memperkenalkan diri juga, "Nama saya Baekjin." Dia memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat, kemudian dia bertanya, "Dari mana anda tahu tentang lonceng ini?"</p><p>Yuri menjawab, "Saya juga memiliki lonceng itu, tentu saja bila bertemu yang seragam saya akan mengenalinya."</p><p>"Bagaimana anda bisa memilikinya?" Baekjin bertanya. Dari bagaimana Baekjin bicara, Yuri merasa seakan dituduh melakukan tindakan pencurian. </p><p>"Tentu saja Ibu Besar memberikannya pada saya." Yuri menjawab, "Saya yakin anda juga tahu Ibu Besar tidak memberikan lonceng ini ke sembarang orang. Dan kalau pun lonceng ini akhirnya dimiliki oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak memahami tentang lonceng ini, tentu saja orang itu tidak akan mengerti apa yang dilambangkan oleh lonceng ini, tentu saja orang itu tidak akan membicarakan lonceng itu seperti saya."</p><p>Baekjin bertanya, "Jadi apa yang anda inginkan?"</p><p>Yuri menjawab, "Hanya seorang teman dalam perjalanan menuju Ibukota di daerah Todia untuk menemui Ibu Besar. Ini pertama kali saya pergi ke Asanara jadi akan lebih baik bila saya memiliki teman yang dapat menunjukan jalan."</p><p>Baekjin membalikan badannya, tanpa melihat ke arah Yuri dia berkata, "Saya memiliki urusan saya sendiri dan saya tidak berharap anda mencampuri urusan saya."</p><p>Kemudian Baekjin pergi, dengan langkah yang tenang dia menjauh dari Yuri dan Leonid. Sosok Baekjin yang hanya seorang diri membawa kesan sepi dan dingin, Yuri tidak butuh melihatnya dengan sangat jelas untuk memiliki anggapan bahwa Baekjin rentan terkena bahaya karena kesendiriannya itu. </p><p>"Ayo kita pergi, Lyolik. Saudara Baekjin memiliki urusannya sendiri." Kata Yuri. Leonid pergi terlebih dahulu dan Yuri mengikuti suara langkah kaki Leonid sampai ke tenda yang Yuri dirikan. </p><p>"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada Baekjin, Lyolik?" Yuri mulai bicara seakan Leonid akan menjawabnya dengan kata kata, meski pun Yuri tahu itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi tapi tetap tidak menghentikannya bicara, "Kau pasti tertarik begitu mendengar suara lonceng itu. Aku juga begitu, tapi karena tadi aku sedang memainkan seruling aku tidak langsung menyadarinya, tapi kau yang memang sedang diam dapat menyadari keberadaan suatu suara lebih cepat dari pada aku. Nah, aku akan masuk ke dalam tenda dan tidur, selamat malam, Lyolik."</p><p>Yuri masuk ke dalam tendanya sementara Leonid kembali tidur di tempat dia semula tidur. Yuri tidak menutup tendanya dengan sangat rapat agar Leonid bisa masuk kalau dia ingin. Di dalam tenda, Yuri menyiapkan bajunya yang lebih rapi dan layak, dia akan pergi ke kota di mana semua orang berpakaian dengan layak dan indah, tentu saja dia tidak mungkin menggunakan baju yang lusuh yang biasa dia pakai saat memasuki hutan, mengurus ladang atau melakukan pekerjaan berat dan kasar lain. Yuri juga mempersiapkan lonceng kecil miliknya untuk digantungkan pada ikat pinggangnya nanti seperti cara Baekjin memakainya.</p><p>Lonceng memiliki maksud perlindungan dengan suaranya yang memecah keheningan yang mencekam, tapi sementara dia melindungi jiwa dia tidak melindungi raga sehingga bisa saja Baekjin diserang hewan buas. Tapi mungkin saja dia sudah memiliki cara lain untuk melindungi diri, bila tidak artinya tindakannya memasuki hutan seorang diri adalah sebuah kebodohan.</p><p>Lonceng ini juga akan menjadi tanda pengenal, sama seperti yang terjadi antara Yuri dan Baekjin, mereka saling menyadari satu sama lain memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang sedari tadi mereka panggil Ibu Besar karena memiliki lonceng yang sama.</p><p>Pada pagi berikutnya saat warna langit sudah menjadi cerah dan sinar matahari membantu membuat jarak pandang menjadi lebih luas Yuri bersiap untuk pergi. Dia berpamitan pada Leonid, lalu singa itu pergi terlebih dahulu, kembali ke rumahnya. Yuri lalu merapikan tenda yang semalam dia dirikan, melipatnya menjadi kecil dan menggendongnya di punggung, membawanya bersama barang barangnya yang lain.</p><p>Saat dia memulai perjalanan keluar dari hutan dia mendengar suara lonceng kecil dari arah belakang, dia langsung saja berbalik. Dibelakangnya berdiri seseorang yang mengantungkan lonceng kecil di pinggangnya, dia menggunakan topi yang kerangkanya terbuat dari kayu dan ditutupi kain tipis yang panjangnya menutupi wajahnya.</p><p>Yuri tidak bisa mengenali siapa orang ini dari rupanya, apalagi wajahnya yang tertutupi kain. Yuri hanya punya tebakan, "Baekjin?"</p><p>Orang itu menyibak kain tipis yang menutupi wajahnya, untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya di hadapan Yuri. Wajah yang dingin dengan mata gelap dan dalam yang tajam, dia terlihat seperti memiliki masalah dan dendam kesumat kepada semua orang, di sisi lain dia terlihat rupawan, dia mungkin bukan orang yang paling rupawan tapi garis wajahnya, alis dan matanya, hidung dan mulutnya tidak memiliki suatu kekurangan pun.</p><p>"Pagi, Saudara Yuri." Katanya. Dari suara itu Yuri mengenali bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang berbicara padanya kemarin malam, dia Baekjin.</p><p>Yuri pun akhirnya tersenyum, "Senang sekali dapat melihat anda di pagi hari saat matahari menunjukan keindahan rupa anda."</p><p>Baekjin dengan cepat menutup wajahnya dan merapikan topinya. "Kita akan pergi makan dulu lalu naik perahu ke Ibukota. Kalau saya boleh menebak, anda pasti belum makan pagi ini?"</p><p>Baekjin berjalan lebih dahulu, meninggalkan Yuri yang dengan cepat berusaha mengejar langkah Baekjin. Yuri bertanya, "Di mana kita akan makan?"</p><p>"Di dekat dermaga." Jawab Baekjin. "Apa anda butuh bantuan dengan barang barang anda?"</p><p>Pertanyaan Baekjin mengagetkan Yuri. Padahal Baekjin pun sudah membawa barang bawaannga sendiri yaitu kecapi, tapi memang Yuri pasti terlihat kerepotan dengan barang barang yang dia gendong di punggungnya juga yang dia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak apa apa, ini tidak seberapa berat."</p><p>Baekjin tidak bicara apa apa lagi, tidak bertanya, tidak juga menawarkan sesuatu. Yuri mengikuti Baekjin masuk di sebuah kedai di dekat dermaga, begitu dia masuk dia langsung melepas topinya. Dari jendela kedai ini Yuri dapat melihat bagaimana kapal kapal berlayar datang dan pergi di sungai yang airnya jernih dan memantulkan rupa matahari. Kata indah terasa meremehkan bila digunakan untuk menggambarkan pemandangan ini.</p><p>Baekjin dilayani seperti dia sudah sangat dikenal di kedai ini, Yuri yang datang bersamanya juga dilayani seperti itu. </p><p>Kepada pelayan Yuri bertanya, "Bukankah Asanara terkenal dengan arak berasnya yang lezat?"</p><p>Pelayan itu terlihat terkejut, tapi tetap menjawab, "Benar, Tuan. Kami memiliki arak beras terbaik, saya bisa membawakannya untuk anda sekalian."</p><p>"Saya tidak minum," Kata Baekjin, "tolong sajikan untuknya saja."</p><p>"Baik, Tuan."</p><p>Yuri menjadi kikuk seperti telah melakukan kesalahan. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Yuri bertanya, "Apa tidak apa kalau saya minum sendiri?"</p><p>"Tidak apa apa karena saya memang tidak minum." Jawab Baekjin. "Anda hanya harus memperhatikan waktu."</p><p>Yuri bertanya lagi, "Apa tidak biasa melihat seseorang minum di pagi hari?"</p><p>"Benar." Jawab Baekjin, "Tapi tidak masalah, anda bisa minum selama anda ingin."</p><p>Yuri sudah bisa menebaknya; dia melakukan kesalahan. Karena rasa tidak enak hati pada Baekjin, Yuri mengusulkan, "Saya akan bayar sendiri arak yang ini."</p><p>Baekjin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memegang sebuah kantong dari kain dan melihat isinya. Kantong seperti ini biasanya dipakai untuk menyimpan uang dan sepertinya memang begitu karena Yuri dapat mendengar gemerincing uang logam.</p><p>Yuri menyela, "Saya akan bayar separuh biaya makan kita pagi ini."</p><p>"Baik." Jawab Baekjin. Samar samar Yuri bisa melihatnya tersenyum.</p><p>Senyum itu bagaimana pun juga membuat Yuri merasa lega. Ketika pesanan mereka datang, Yuri akhirnya bisa menikmati makanannya dan juga araknya.</p><p>Salah satu hal yang terkenal dari Asanara memang adalah arak berasnya. Arak yang cenderung kental, berwarna putih susu dan memiliki cita rasa manis dengan sedikit rasa asam, meninggalkan rasa yang menyegarkan setelah dia diteguk. Yuri bahagia setelah meneguknya, "Rasanya persis seperti yang ada di ingatan."</p><p>Baekjin tiba tiba bertanya, "Kapan anda selesai dengan arak anda? Kalau kita tidak cepat cepat naik perahu, kita tidak akan tiba di Ibukota sampai sore hari."</p><p>Yuri terkejut, "Tapi saya belum menghabiskan satu kendi yang ini."</p><p>"Bawa saja, untuk teman dalam perjalanan." Kata Baekjin. Akhirnya Baekjin membayar separuh biaya makan mereka dan Yuri membayar separuhnya lagi sesuai dengan kesepakatan. Mereka pergi dengan Yuri membawa kendi arak dan Baekjin kembali memakai topinya. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perjalanan dengan perahu untuk waktu yang cukup lama membuat Yuri sadar siang hari di Asanara dapat dikatakan terik.</p><p>Setelah turun dari perahu, Baekjin yang menjadi penunjuk jalan bagi Yuri berkata, "Setelah ini kita masih harus berjalan untuk sampai ke kediaman Ibu Besar."</p><p>Bagi Yuri berjalan sedikit lagi bukanlah masalah. Itulah yang dia lakukan untuk sampai ke Asanara; berjalan.</p><p>"Saudara Baekjin, jawablah, apa anda menggunakan topi untuk menghindari matahari yang terik di siang hari ini?"</p><p>"Apa itu penting bagi anda?" Balas Baekjin. </p><p>"Saya hanya bertanya saja." Kata Yuri. </p><p>"Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti, Saudara Yuri." Kata Baekjin. </p><p>Yuri tertawa, "Ya, anda benar."</p><p>Baekjin tidak membalas lagi, dia hanya terus berjalan dan Yuri mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan di antara kerumunan orang, tapi Yuri tidak takut banyaknya orang akan membuatnya terpisah dengan Baekjin, cukup terus dengarkan suara lonceng yang Baekjin gantung di ikat pinggangnya, suaranya yang berbeda dapat menjadi petunjuk di mana Baekjin.</p><p>Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Baekjin melepaskan topinya dan berkata, "Ini rumah Ibu Besar." lalu mendekat untuk mengetuk pintu.</p><p>Dari suara ketukannya Yuri bisa menilai bahwa kayu yang dipakai adalah kayu kuat yang terbaik, kayu seperti ini tidak akan hancur meski sudah melewati waktu satu abad. Yuri mendekati pintu itu dan mengelusnya, memperhatikannya dari dekat. Pintu ini selain menggunakan kayu yang sangat kuat juga dikerjakan dengan indah oleh tangan berbakat. Yuri mengetuk pintu kayu itu lagi sambil berkata, "Benar benar sangat mencerminkan siapa itu Ibu Besar!"</p><p>"Bisakah anda bersabar sedikit saja dan tidak terus mengetuk pintu. Kita bisa bisa malah akan diusir dari pada dibiarkan masuk." Kata Baekjin. </p><p>Pintu kayu itu tiba tiba terbuka, penunjukan pelayan yang langsung menyapa, "Selamat siang, Tuan Baekjin."</p><p>"Siang. Apa Ibu Besar ada di rumah?" Tanya Baekjin pada pelayan itu. </p><p>"Ibu Besar ada di rumah, Tuan. Sedang bersiap makan siang, mari saya antar bila ingin bertemu."</p><p>Baekjin kemudian masuk seakan akan masuk ke rumahnya sendiri, Yuri tidak bisa berkata kata dan hanya bisa mengikutinya. Baekjin sangat dingin, seperti seorang pemimpin kejam yang tidak tersentuh karena memang harus membedakan siapa dia dibandingkan dengan orang lain, seperti yang Yuri baca dalam buku buku karangan.</p><p>Seorang pelayan berkata kepada Yuri, "Tuan, anda bisa mempercayakan barang barang anda kepada kami." Tangan pelayan itu seperti meminta Yuri memberikan barang barangnya.</p><p>"Oh, baiklah." Balas Yuri. Dia meletakan tas tasnya, juga satu kendi arak yang dia bawa sepanjang perjalanan.</p><p>Mereka lalu diantarkan sampai ke ruang makan, di mana ada sesosok wanita tengah duduk sendirian di kepala meja.</p><p>Baekjin memberi salam dengan membungkuk dengan hormat, "Selamat siang, Ibu Besar."</p><p>"Siang, Baekjin. Sudah aku bilang untukmu cukup panggil aku Ibu saja." Balas wanita itu. </p><p>Ketika Baekjin membungkuk, Yuri yang berdiri di belakangnya jadi dapat terlihat jelas oleh wanita itu. Wanita itu terkejut, "Yuri!"</p><p>Yuri tersenyum, "Selamat siang, Bibi Soyeon. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa."</p><p>Ibu Besar bertanya, "Kenapa baru datang sekarang!? Aku sudah lama menunggumu! Aku bahkan sudah berbalas surat dengan ibumu, dia tidak berhenti bertanya tentangmu karena dia takut anak laki laki satu satunya hilang di hutan!"</p><p>Yuri menjawab, "Aku hanya terlalu menikmati perjalanannya, Bibi."</p><p>Ibu Besar berkata pada pelayan, "Cepat siapkan makan siang untuk Baekjin dan Yuri, siapkan juga kamar untuk Yuri."</p><p>Baekjin dan Yuri diarahkan untuk duduk berhadapan di samping Ibu Besar. Dalam keadaan ini Yuri bisa melihat wajah Baekjin yang kebingungan dan tidak percaya.</p><p>"Lagi pula, Bi, aku tidak akan hilang, karena aku pergi bersama Lyolik." Kata Yuri. Di hadapannya telah disiapkan alat makan; piring, mangkuk, sendok dan sepasang sumpit tertata dengan rapi dan siap digunakan. Yuri mulai makan tanpa menunda lagi bahkan hanya untuk meminta izin.</p><p>"Ya ampun, dengan cara apa seorang manusia dan seekor singa berpergian berdua? Berjalan kaki melewati hutan? Tidak bisakah kau memilih jalan yang lebih aman? Aku sudah bilang aku akan mempersiapkan kereta untuk menjemputmu." Kata Ibu Besar. </p><p>Yuri membalas, "Perjalanan seperti itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Bibi tahu dengan pasti aku ini mudah bosan. Untuk apa aku melatih diri kalau hanya untuk hidup seperti orang kebanyakan yang sama sekali tidak melatih diri mereka."</p><p>"Ya sudah terserah padamu saja. Yang jelas kau sudah sampai ke Asanara dan kau bahkan datang bersama Baekjin. Kalian datang berdua jadi pasti sudah saling mengenal, tapi biar aku kenalkan lagi; Yuri, ini Baekjin, anak yang sudah aku urus sejak dia kecil, dia sudah aku anggap anak sendiri, kau harus memanggilnya Adik Baekjin mulai sekarang, dan Baekjin, ini Yuri, dia keponakanku, ibunya berasal dari keluarga yang sama denganku."</p><p>Baekjin meletakan sumpitnya dengan terburu buru, dia menunduk pada Yuri, "Kakak."</p><p>"Sudah, sudah, jangan terlalu sopan. Aku tidak biasa dipanggil Kakak Yuri." Balas Yuri, "Aku biasanya dipanggil Yura, kau bisa panggil aku Yura dan aku akan panggil kau Jina, atau Jini, atau malah Jinya, katakan saja mana yang kau suka."</p><p>"Sama seperti Inna, suka sekali membuat nama panggilan." Kata Ibu Besar.</p><p>"Yang mana pun terdengar bagus, Kakak." Jawab Baekjin. </p><p>"Kau sepertinya terkejut Yuri adalah keponakanku, Baekjin. Apa Yuri tidak pernah menjelaskan hubungannya denganku?" Kata Ibu Besar. </p><p>"Belum, Ibu Besar." Jawab Baekjin. </p><p>Sebelum sempat Baekjin berbicara lagi, Yuri segera berkata, "Aku hanya menunjukan lonceng dari Bibi padanya. Dia terdengar bergetar dan terkejut aku memiliki lonceng itu." Lalu Yuri tidak bisa menahan tawanya, jadi dia tertawa kecil. </p><p>"Anak nakal! Kenapa menjahili Baekjin begitu?" Kata Ibu Besar, setelah terdengar menghela napas dia melanjutkan, "Kalian kelihatan memang dipertemukan oleh takdir, ceritakanlah bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu."</p><p>"Aku sedang menuju pondok milik Ibu Besar di dalam hutan, lalu Kakak Yuri dan singanya mencegatku." Kata Baekjin. </p><p>"Itu karena Lyolik mengenali suara lonceng dari Bibi. Dia yang pertama menghampiri Baekjin dan aku hanya mengikuti saja." Kata Yuri. </p><p>"Kakak," Baekjin menyela, "Singa itu akan menyerangku kalau Kakak tidak datang."</p><p>"Dia tidak menyerangmu, Baekjin, Lyolik tidak seperti itu." Kata Yuri.</p><p>"Yang aku tahu Leonid juga berada dalam jalan pengendalian diri." Kata Ibu Besar, dengan mudah menghentikan perdebatan Yuri dan Baekjin. "Sudah sejauh apa perkembangannya?"</p><p>"Kakek yang melatihnya, menurut Kakek Lyolik berkembang dengan pesat, dalam beberapa bulan ke depan bila terus menunjukan tekad yang teguh dia akan bisa berbaur dengan orang banyak."</p><p>"Apa maksud Kakak dari berbaur dengan orang banyak?" Tanya Baekjin.</p><p>"Pikirkanlah, Baekjin. Ini juga akan menjadi pembelajaran untukmu." Kata Ibu Besar, "Lalu menurutmu, Yuri, sudah sejauh apa Leonid?"</p><p>"Dia sudah jauh, tapi masih ada di belakangku." Jawab Yuri. </p><p>"Sombong sekali!"</p><p>"Kesombongan ini berdasar, Bibi."</p><p>"Memang benar. Tidak ada murid Paman yang lebih hebat darimu."</p><p>"Tidak, tidak. Ada satu lagi murid Kakek yang hebat, Bibi."</p><p>"Siapa? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."</p><p>"Dia memang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Kim. Dia saudara jauh dari keluarga Nenek."</p><p>"Lalu setelah Baekjin bertemu dengan Yuri dan Leonid apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ibu Besar. </p><p>"Aku baru di Asanara, aku tidak tahu jalan-"</p><p>"Maka dari itu aku sudah bilang akan menyiapkan kereta untukmu." Kata Ibu Besar, menyela cerita Yuri.</p><p>"Maka dari itu juga, aku tidak mungkin melewatkan orang yang bisa memberiku petunjuk jalan. Jadi begitu aku menyadari Baekjin juga memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan Bibi aku langsung mengajaknya pergi bersama. Dia bicara dengan sangat dingin sampai aku berpikir dia benar benar akan meninggalkan aku, tapi ternyata pada pagi hari dia muncul." Kata Yuri.</p><p>"Bukankah kau bilang kau butuh ketenangan dan pergi dari Ibukota untuk berlatih, kenapa kau kembali bersama Yuri?" Tanya Ibu Besar.</p><p>"Aku menghampiri Kakak awalnya hanya untuk memastikan apa Kakak benar benar memiliki lonceng itu." Kata Baekjin, "Lonceng itu adalah tanda bahwa pemiliknya adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim Soyeon, yaitu cabang dari keluarga kerajaan Kim. Bila Kakak membohongiku dengan cara apapun sudah jelas Kakak adalah ancaman dan Kakak akan ..."</p><p>"Aku akan apa?" Yuri bertanya. </p><p>"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya sejauh itu, Baekjin. Untung saja kau bertemu dengan Yuri dan bukan orang yang membawa ancaman. Mari kita lupakan saja pembahasan yang terakhir itu dan minum." Kata Ibu Besar. </p><p>Seakan mendengarkan perkataan Ibu Besar, para pelayan membawakan minuman di dalam kendi. Yuri meyakini isi minuman itu pastilah arak, karena bila berisi teh maka akan dibawa dengan teko. Arak dibawa disajikan di hadapan Yuri dan Ibu Besar sementara di hadapan Baekjin tidak disajikan arak seperti itu. Terlihat seperti Baekjin terkucilkan kalau saja Yuri tidak tahu Baekjin sendiri yang memutuskan tidak minum, pelayan di rumah ini pasti sudah memahami Baekjin dan tidak menyajikan arak di hadapannya.</p><p>"Apa boleh minum sekarang?" Tanya Yuri. </p><p>"Tentu saja boleh, tidak ada yang melarangnya." Jawab Ibu Besar.</p><p>"Benarkah?" Tanya Yuri lagi. </p><p>"Kau masih belum percaya? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini, terakhir aku bertemu denganmu kau bahkan menghabiskan arak tebu yang pahit seperti tidak ada hari esok."</p><p>"Bibi, itu di Yanulova, kami memang biasa minum seperti itu. Arak tebu kalau dicampurkan dengan arak buah dan air perasan jeruk juga akan menjadi minuman yang nikmat." Kata Yuri. </p><p>"Aku meminta Kakak memperhatikan kapan dia minum di depan umum saat di Asanara." Baekjin tiba tiba berkata.</p><p>Ibu Besar tertawa, "Pantas saja. Asanara selalu berubah ubah tentang mengatur arak, sekali waktu arak diperbolehkan, tapi di waktu lain sangat dilarang. Yang Mulia Raja yang memimpin saat ini memiliki badan yang lemah, dia melarang semua yang dianggap merusak tubuh, dia juga awalnya mencoba melarang arak, tapi arak adalah budaya Asanara, dilarang pun tidak ada gunanya."</p><p>"Baik, dapat dimengerti." Kata Yuri. </p><p>"Seperti apa pun peraturannya aku tetap mengumpulkan banyak jenis arak, juga membuat beberapa jenis arak. Aku tidak sabar menunjukkannya padamu, tapi kita punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati arak. Untuk kali ini aku sudah lama mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk kedatanganmu." Kata Ibu Besar, dia lalu menuangkan arak untuk Yuri, "Arak ini telah dicampurkan dengan berbagai jenis bunga, sebutannya Arak Seratus Bunga. Cobalah dan bedakan rasanya dengan arak beras biasa."</p><p>"Terima kasih, Bibi." Kata Yuri, lalu dia meneguk segelas arak itu.</p><p>Ibu Besar bertanya, "Bagaimana?"</p><p>"Arak ini bahkan lebih lezat dari arak beras yang dulu Bibi bawa saat mengunjungi Kakek. Arak ini juga wangi. Apa benar terbuat dari seratus jenis bunga?" Kata Yuri.</p><p>"Iya benar, terbuat dari seratus bunga." Jawab Ibu Besar. </p><p>"Terdengar mirip dengan nama Baekjin." Kata Yuri, "Arak dari Asanara memang yang terbaik."</p><p>Yuri dan Ibu Besar kembali membicarakan arak. Baekjin tidak bergabung dengan pembicaraan, dia menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan menuang teh.</p><p>Baru saat Yuri dan Ibu Besar selesai dengan arak mereka Baekjin akhirnya bicara, "Ibu Besar, aku pamit dulu."</p><p>"Setelah ini mau kemana, Baekjin? Kembali pondok?" Tanya Ibu Besar.</p><p>"Aku akan langsung ke sanggar, cepat atau lambat aku juga akan dibutuhkan lagi di sana, jadi aku kembali sekarang saja." Jawab Baekjin. </p><p>"Benar." Kata Ibu Besar, "Kelas tari tidak menarik tanpamu, harus ada kau untuk membuat para murid lebih bersemangat."</p><p>Baekjin tersenyum, "Aku rasa tidak begitu, tanpa aku pun mereka sudah bersemangat."</p><p>Baekjin lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Yuri tiba tiba berkata, "Kau harus lebih sering menunjukkan wajah yang manis seperti tadi, pasti akan ada banyak orang yang tertarik padamu." Ketika Yuri selesai bicara, Baekjin langsung saja berlari. Yuri tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya.</p><p>"Yuri, jangan jahil pada Baekjin." Kata Ibu Besar.</p><p>"Aku bicara jujur, Bibi."</p><p>"Kau ini."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Setelah mengetahui seperti apa rumah Ibu Besar dan mulai menempati kamar yang sudah disediakan untuknya, Yuri juga mulai membiasakan diri dengan kota tempat dia tinggal saat ini. Yuri bangun saat dia bisa melihat langit berwarna kebiruan dengan cahaya berwarna kuning muncul di sepanjang kaki langit, awan berwarna cerah kemerahan di satu sisi dan di sisi lainnya berwarna kelabu. Pada saat seperti ini Yuri belum bisa melihat matahari terbit karena matahari yang sebenarnya sudah terbit masih tertutupi bangunan bangunan tinggi menjulang yang terlihat berderet tanpa jarak dan tanpa akhir memenuhi kota.</p><p>Walau pun matahari belum sepenuhnya terlihat tapi orang orang sudah memenuhi jalan, beberapa berjalan dengan cepat dan terburu buru, beberapa lagi berjalan dengan santai, beberapa yang lainnya menaiki kereta yang ditarik dengan tenaga kuda; mereka mulai berpergian untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dan keinginan mereka sebagai manusia. Yuri akhirnya menjadi sadar, ada begitu banyak orang di kota ini dan hal hal yang terlalu banyak dalam hitungannya jelas bukan hal yang bagus.</p><p>Setelah Yuri mengerti dia kemudian menghela napas. Dia menjadi paham kenapa Baekjin pergi ke hutan di hari itu; untuk mencari angin segar yang tidak bisa didapati di Ibukota.</p><p>"Tuan Yuri, anda harus segera bersiap siap." Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Yuri, menarik Yuri keluar dari lamunannya.</p><p>Yuri kemudian bersiap siap dengan bantuan pelayan itu. Dia bukannya benar benar tidak bisa bersiap siap sendiri, tapi dia masih dibuat bingung dengan bagaimana orang Asanara menggunakan pakaian mereka. Ada aturan tentang berapa lapis pakaian yang harus dipakai agar dapat dikatakan sopan. Tiap tiap warna pakaian memiliki maknanya sendiri, seseorang berkata jangan hanya menggunakan warna putih, seorang lagi berkata jangan hanya menggunakan warna hitam, jangan sembarangan menggunakan warna merah, dan warna kuning yang menyerupai emas hanya pantas untuk keluarga kerajaan. Tiap tiap sulaman penghias pakaian juga memiliki makna, seseorang berkata menghias pakaian memang bagus tapi jangan sembarang menghias pakaian dengan sulaman. Perkata tiap tiap orang bisa sangat banyak dan malah membantah satu sama lain, sehingga Yuri masih tidak memahami mana yang sebenarnya benar dan mana yang sebenarnya salah, atau malah tidak ada salah dan benar di antara semua perkataan itu. </p><p>Semua itu membuat Yuri jadi merasa serba salah. Dia bingung dalam memilih pakaian dan juga bingung dalam memilih tatanan rambut. Yuri melihat kebanyakan orang di kota ini memanjangkan rambut mereka dan menatanya dalam berbagai macam kepang dan sanggul yang rumit. Tatanan rambut yang paling sederhana yang pernah Yuri lihat salah satunya adalah tatanan rambut yang Baekjin gunakan saat mereka pertama bertemu, yang hanya menjalin rambutnya yang panjang dalam satu kepangan sederhana. Sementara Yuri terbiasa menjaga rambutnya tetap pendek sejak dia kecil, Yuri juga terbiasa melihat orang menata rambutnya dengan sederhana dan dalam tatanan yang memudahkan pergerakan.</p><p>Sebenarnya rambut Yuri sudah cukup panjang untuk dapat diikat di belakang kepala seperti ekor kuda. Mengikat rambut dengan cara seperti ini adalah pilihan paling aman karena ringkas dan dinilai cukup rapi juga sopan. Dengan tatanan rambut seperti ini Yuri merasa berbeda dari dia yang biasa.</p><p>Saat Yuri bergabung dengan Ibu Besar untuk makan pagi, Ibu Besar menyebut tentang rambutnya, "Aku rasa aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengikat rambutmu seperti ini sebelum kau pindah ke sini."</p><p>"Aku sengaja memanjangkan rambut supaya lebih bisa berbaur dengan orang orang di sini." Kata Yuri, "Bagaimana menurut Bibi, cocok atau tidak?" Tanya Yuri sambil memamerkan ikatan rambutnya yang bergoyang goyang di belakang kepalanya.</p><p>"Cocok, sudah seharusnya memang gaya yang sopan cocok dengan semua orang." Kata Ibu Besar. Setelah membahas rambut Yuri, Ibu Besar masih tetap bicara, "Hari ini kau pergilah ke Esvine sendiri."</p><p>Yuri terkejut karena tiba tiba pembicaraan mereka berubah. Yuri bertanya, "Bibi tidak akan pergi hari ini?"</p><p>"Aku masih harus mengurus hal lain. Aku titip urusan Esvine padamu." Kata Ibu Besar.</p><p>"Baik." Jawab Yuri.</p><p>Inilah alasan kenapa Yuri pergi ke Asanara padahal Asanara adalah negeri di ujung timur dunia yang jauh dari tempat asalnya. Yuri telah mempertimbangkan kepindahannya selama beberapa waktu setelah adik sepupu ibunya yang tidak menikah dan memiliki anak memintanya membantu mengurus salah satu usahanya. Yuri memanggilnya dengan sebutan Bibi, tapi orang lain yang bekerja padanya memanggilnya Ibu Besar sesuai dengan permintaannya. </p><p>Urusan yang dipercayakan kepada Yuri adalah sebuah sanggar kesenian bernama Esvine, entah apa arti kata Esvine itu tapi itulah kata yang dijadikan nama sanggar itu. Dari luar secara sekilas Esvine sama saja dengan sanggar kesenian yang lain, mengajarkan berbagai seni seperti contohnya menulis, melukis, menari, memainkan lagu, dan kerajinan tangan.</p><p>Esvine dipenuhi dengan orang orang yang berbakat dalam kesenian tapi sanggar ini berbeda dengan perguruan yang dalam menerima pelajar memerlukan keterikatan dengan keluarga keluarga terpandang yang kaya atau berpengaruh, Esvine menerima pelajar dari golongan mana pun dengan syarat memiliki kemauan belajar, bila sudah memiliki bakat akan lebih bagus, tapi yang utama adalah kemauan untuk terus mengasah diri.</p><p>Di balik jati dirinya sebagai sanggar seni, diam diam Esvine juga mengajarkan sebuah kepandaian yang sering disebut jalan pengendalian diri. Kepandaian ini tidak bisa sembarangan ditekuni seseorang, hanya orang yang memiliki bakat saja yang dapat menekuninya, sia sia bagi orang yang tidak memiliki bakat untuk mempelajarinya meski pun dia memiliki kemauan. Kepandaian ini adalah kepandaian yang Yuri pelajari dari kakeknya yang juga mengajari Ibu Besar kepandaian yang sama. Di antara semua keponakan Ibu Besar hanya Yuri yang paling hebat dalam menekuni kepandaian ini dan dianggap sudah cukup mumpuni untuk kembali mengajarkan kepandaian ini jadi karena itulah Ibu Besar ingin Yuri yang melanjutkan mengurus Esvine. Selain itu juga, mereka memiliki guru yang sama dan juga memiliki hubungan darah jadi Ibu Besar yakin ajaran Esvine akan tetap seperti dalam pengawasannya dan tidak berubah terlalu jauh bila ada di bawah bimbingan Yuri.</p><p>Masih banyak hal yang sebenarnya belum Yuri pahami tentang bagaimana mengurus sebuah sanggar seni, apalagi banyak kesenian yang baru bagi Yuri dan tidak pernah Yuri pelajari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya dia lebih ingin bergabung dengan Esvine sebagai anak didik yang baru bisa memainkan seruling dan melukis dengan cara orang Barat melukis. Yuri bahkan tidak begitu mahir menulis dengan cara orang Asanara menulis, meski pun dia dapat berbicara dengan bahasa Asanara. Kakek Yuri mengajarkan bahasa Asanara pada siapapun yang dia ajar, bahkan Leonid juga mengerti bahasa Asanara. Tapi tentu saja Ibu Besar tidak membiarkan Yuri sendirian begitu saja, dia menunjuk kepala pengurus Esvine untuk mengawasi dan mengajari Yuri bekerja di bawahnya.</p><p>Kepala pengurus yang biasa dipanggil Nyonya Lee ini memang bukan orang yang memiliki pemikiran hebat yang menggugah, tapi dia bisa menyelesaikan semua kepentingan Esvine dan membagi secara adil antara Esvine sebagai sanggar kesenian biasa dan Esvine sebagai pengajar jalan pengendalian diri. Yuri yakin karena di bawah Nyonya Lee bekerja orang orang yang mumpuni dalam bidangnya, termasuk di antaranya Baekjin yang memahami kedua hal yang diajarkan Esvine; seni juga pengendalian diri.</p><p>Bila tidak ada hal lain lagi yang harus dikerjakan Yuri lebih memilih menjauh dari Nyonya Lee dan berkeliling Esvine sendiri. Yuri akan diam diam mengintip bagaimana pengajar di Esvine mengajari anak didiknya, tapi dia berusaha menjadi tidak terlacak dan tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Bila ada seseorang yang terlihat sedang sendirian dan melakukan urusannya sendiri, Yuri akan menghampirinya, memperhatikan dan bila dirasa tepat Yuri akan bertanya. Dengan cara inilah Yuri memahami perbedaan seruling Barat yang biasa dia mainkan dengan seruling Timur, mempelajari lagu lagu baru, mempelajari bagaimana melukis di atas kertas tipis dan di atas kain halus, dan mengenal beberapa tarian. Bila Yuri tidak bertemu dengan seseorang dia akan menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di perpustakaan, dengan batu baca dia membaca tulisan tulisan dalam aksara Asanara yang bergaris tegas dan dibaca dari atas ke bawah lalu barisnya dimulai dari kanan ke kiri. </p><p>Sejak kecil Yuri memang sering membaca berbagai jenis aksara, yang dibaca dari kanan ke kiri, dari kiri ke kanan, juga dari atas ke bawah, tapi itu tidak membuat Yuri dengan cepat memahami secara utuh apa yang saat ini sedang dia baca, dia masih harus berpikir untuk membaca aksara Asanara dan dia juga masih harus berpikir untuk memahami pilihan kata yang digunakan. Pada akhirnya Yuri membaca dengan lambat dan itu tidak dibantu dengan kenyataan bahwa pengelihatan bukanlah indra Yuri yang paling tajam, pendengaran Yuri jauh lebih tajam.</p><p>Begitu Yuri mendengar suara yang lembut milik dua orang gadis bergunjing dari luar perpustakaan, Yuri tidak bisa lagi memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada tulisan yang sedang dia baca, sehingga batu baca yang berbentuk setengah bola di tangannya hanya dia mainkan dalam genggaman saja.</p><p>Seorang gadis berbicara, "Katamu tadi kau akan pergi keluar untuk membeli manisan, kenapa belum berangkat juga?"</p><p>Seorang lagi menjawab, "Aku tidak jadi pergi setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sanggar."</p><p>"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"</p><p>"Orang orang berkumpul di depan sanggar, memenuhi jalan juga kedai di seberang sanggar."</p><p>"Bukankah itu biasa? Orang orang selalu berkumpul ingin melihat Tuan Baekjin. Memang seperti inilah yang akan terjadi karena kita memiliki Tuan Baekjin sebagai pengajar di sanggar. Mereka selalu bilang keindahan tarian Tuan Baekjin terasa dapat menghentikan waktu, begitu juga dengan keindahan rupa wajahnya. Kalau kita menghadapkan wajah Tuan Baekjin ke arah matahari, maka hari itu matahari tidak akan terbenam, seperti itulah keindahan rupa wajahnya sehingga matahari pun tidak rela berhenti menatapnya."</p><p>"Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak hanya ingin melihat Tuan Baekjin."</p><p>"Apa maksudmu ada orang lain yang ingin mereka lihat? Seharusnya kita lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan orang semenarik itu yang dapat membuat perhatian mereka terhadap Tuan Baekjin teralihkan."</p><p>"Oh, kita sudah menyadarinya, orang itu adalah Tuan Yuri."</p><p>Dua orang gadis itu tertawa kecil, dengan suara tawa yang ringan dan manis di dengar, membicarakan Yuri sementara mereka tidak menyadari Yuri menguping pembicaraan mereka.</p><p>"Kau tahu apa yang sempat aku dengar dari mereka? Mereka bilang Tuan Yuri terlihat bersinar seperti dia membawa cahaya dalam dirinya, cahaya yang dia bawa juga terlihat dari matanya yang terang dan jernih. Tanda di pipi kirinya menunjukan dia telah memperoleh kemampuan yang hebat dan tingkatan jiwa yang tinggi."</p><p>"Sungguh membanggakan menjadi bagian dari orang keluarga Kim, sejak awal di pihak kita sudah ada Yang Mulia Raja Yohan yang kemampuan seni bela dirinya tidak ada yang bisa menandingi, Pangeran Wooseok yang keindahannya membuat bunga pun malu untuk mekar dan memilih layu, lalu Tuan Baekjin dan sekarang Tuan Yuri. Semua orang akan menghormati kita dan menganggap keluarga Kim dan orang orangnya adalah tempat terlahirnya orang orang berbakat."</p><p>"Jangan lupakan kesayangan Pangeran Kookheon."</p><p>Kedua gadis itu berbisik sebelum akhirnya tertawa, menyebutkan nama Choi Byungchan dengan suara yang sangat sangat kecil.</p><p>"Nampaknya sekali pun telah menikah Pangeran Kookheon tetap memiliki kebebasan untuk berhubungan dengan siapa yang dia mau."</p><p>"Bukankah justru Pangeran Kookheon mendapatkan kebebasan itu setelah menikah?"</p><p>Tiba tiba seseorang berseru, "Lancang sekali kalian berbicara begitu tentang anggota keluarga kerajaan!"</p><p>Yuri mengenali suara ini mirip dengan suara Baekjin.</p><p>Kedua gadis itu berkali kali mengatakan maaf sambil tergagap. Mereka menyebut nama Baekjin dan secara tidak langsung membenarkan tebakan Yuri sebelumnya.</p><p>Yuri langsung saja keluar dari perpustakaan, batu baca masih di tangannya. Dia muncul dengan berusaha berpura pura polos dan bertanya, "Ada ribut ribut apa ini?"</p><p>Baekjin dan kedua gadis itu -yang ternyata Yuri kenali rupanya tapi tidak tahu siapa nama mereka- terkejut. Terutama kedua gadis itu, tentu saja mereka terkejut saat orang yang mereka gunjingkan ternyata berada sangat dekat dengan mereka.</p><p>"Tuan Yuri." Panggil Baekjin. Dia terdengar terkejut dan dia juga terlihat berbeda. Dia tidak menjalin rambutnya dalam satu kepangan sederhana tapi mengikat rambutnya di belakang kepala seperti ekor kuda, seperti yang Yuri lakukan dengan rambutnya hari ini, hanya saja yang membedakan Baekjin membiarkan bagian depan rambut hitamnya yang memiliki warna sangat berlawanan dengan kulitnya tergerai membingkai wajahnya.</p><p>Ketika perhatian Yuri beralih sepenuhnya pada Baekjin, kedua gadis itu kabur dengan cepat seperti angin, dalam sekejap saja Yuri hanya bisa melihat bayang bayang mereka yang berlari dari menjauh.</p><p>"Cepat juga mereka, sepertinya mereka anak yang rajin belajar."</p><p>"Mereka juga rajin menggunjing. Tidak ada kabar yang tidak mereka tahu, sayangnya mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana yang pantas dan tidak pantas." Balas Baekjin. </p><p>"Jinya, Jinya, tidakkah itu adalah sifat manusia; melakukan yang mereka suka tanpa lagi memikirkan baik atau buruknya." Kata Yuri, lalu dengan cepat dia menambahkan, "Kau pun sama saja dengan mereka. Kau selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sopan padahal kita sudah setuju kau akan memanggilku sebagai kakakmu, tidakkah kau berpikir aku akan sedih dan merasa tidak diterima sebagai kakak olehmu?"</p><p>Perkataan Yuri adalah hal yang tidak begitu penting, hanya omong kosong yang sengaja dibesar besarkan untuk melihat bagaimana Baekjin akan menanggapi. </p><p>Baekjin menanggapi dengan bermuka masam dan alis yang berkerut itu adalah yang ingin Yuri lihat, dia sedikit mendekatkan diri pada Baekjin untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.</p><p>Baekjin tentu saja menahan Yuri dan menjauh darinya, Baekjin berkata, "Ini tempat kerja, kita harus menjaga hubungan yang pantas dan menjadi contoh yang baik. Jangan terlalu dekat, memangnya Kakak tidak bisa melihatku dari jarak yang wajar saja?"</p><p>Meski sudah menahannya tapi Yuri tetap tidak bisa tidak sedikit tertawa. "Sebenarnya, Baekjin, aku tidak bisa bisa melihatmu kalau tidak dari dekat."</p><p>Tiba tiba seseorang muncul dengan langkah tergesa, "Tuan Baekjin, Nyonya Lee mencari anda."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matahari sudah lama terbenam ketika Yuri dipanggil ke ruang kerja Ibu Besar. Lilin lilin yang dinyalakan tidak pernah dapat menggantikan sinar matahari yang luas dan menerangi segala sisi. Yuri berjalan bersama seorang pelayan yang membawa lilin sebagai penerang di tangannya, mendengarkan suara langkahnya yang kecil dan tenang. Pelayan itu membukakan pintu untuk Yuri, Yuri akhirnya masuk dan menunggu pelayan itu menutup pintu sebelum bertanya kepada Ibu Besar, </p><p>"Ada apa Bibi mencariku malam malam seperti ini?"</p><p>Ibu Besar duduk di hadapan sebuah meja yang tidak begitu luas. Meja sekecil ini biasanya tidak digunakan sebagai meja kerja, tapi untuk berbincang sambil memakan kudapan dan minum, entah hanya sekedar minum teh atau menikmati arak.</p><p>"Duduk dulu, baru kita bicara." Kata Ibu Besar. Kemudian Yuri duduk tepat di alas duduk yang kosong di hadapan Ibu Besar. Ibu Besar menuang minuman ke dalam gelas dan meletakan gelas itu di hadapan Yuri.</p><p>Gelas ini sangat kecil dan berhias sangat cantik dari pada yang biasa Yuri gunakan di tempat asalnya, tapi gelas seperti inilah yang digunakan untuk berbincang sambil ditemani minuman di Asanara, Yuri harus membiasakan diri dengan ukuran gelas seperti ini. Ketika Yuri meneguk isinya, Yuri baru mengetahui yang Ibu Besar tuangkan ke dalam gelasnya adalah teh, hanyalah teh.</p><p>Yuri terkejut dan menjadi sedikit heran, sepanjang dia mengenal Ibu Besar, bibinya ini adalah teman minum arak yang memberinya banyak pengetahuan terutama tentang arak, bila mereka sudah duduk berdua sudah jelas di antara mereka juga pastilah berada setidaknya satu kendi arak yang diperbincangkan seakan akan arak adalah ilmu tertinggi dalam sejarah manusia. Yuri mulai berpikir apakah kesempatan kali ini tidak sama seperti kemarin kemarin saat mereka bisa duduk santai menikmati arak, dalam kesempatan kali ini Yuri juga sudah berubah; dia bukan hanya keponakan yang tinggal bersama bibinya, tapi dia juga adalah orang yang bekerja di bawah Kim Soyeon.</p><p>"Bagaimana kabar Esvine selama aku tinggal?" Tanya Ibu Besar.</p><p>"Banyak hal yang awalnya tidak aku ketahui, Bibi, makanya aku belajar banyak dari Nyonya Lee. Sejauh ini aku berpikir tidak ada masalah, tapi bila ada yang tidak berkenan bagi Bibi, tolong katakan supaya aku bisa membenahinya." Jawab Yuri.</p><p>Ibu Besar terdiam, Yuri tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya dia sedikit tertawa kecil, "Bagus." Katanya, lalu dia bertanya, "Menurutmu apa ada hal yang di luar kewajaran?"</p><p>"Ada." Yuri menjawab dengan cepat dan mantap.</p><p>"Apa itu?" Tanya Ibu Besar. </p><p>Yuri langsung menjelaskan, "Pertama tama aku harus minta maaf sebelumnya karena aku sering bermalas malasan di Esvine dan melakukan apa yang aku sukai dari pada memperhatikan perkerjaan. Nyonya Lee biasanya berkeras aku harus ikut semua pertemuan yang membahas Esvine, tapi hari ini dia bicara dengan Baekjin tanpa mengajakku."</p><p>"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ibu Besar. </p><p>Yuri tersenyum, "Aku menguping."</p><p>"Anak nakal." Kata Ibu Besar. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu duduk perkaranya."</p><p>"Aku rasa tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan. Baekjin hanya dapat pekerjaan."</p><p>"Pernah dengar tentang Persembahan Manusia?" Tanya Ibu Besar, "Pelaksanaan ini telah dilarang sejak empat turunan yang lalu, tapi kalau keluarga kerajaan yang ingin kembali melakukan hal itu, pengadilan yang wajar tidak bisa berlaku pada sekumpulan orang yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi dari keadilan itu sendiri."</p><p>"Apa maksud Bibi Baekjin akan dijadikan persembahan dan Bibi akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja?"</p><p>"Tentu saja tidak! Baekjin hanya akan menjadi umpan supaya kita bisa menangkap basah mereka yang ingin melakukan upacara terlarang ini. Kesempatan seperti ini telah ditunggu dan dirancang dengan hati hati." Kata Ibu Besar.</p><p>"Lalu kenapa sekarang Bibi membocorkannya padaku?" Tanya Yuri, "Tidak akan ada bedanya kalau aku tidak tahu, justru rencana Bibi akan berjalan lebih mulus. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sengaja membocorkan rencana ini pada orang lain?"</p><p>"Aku akan memberikan Esvine padamu, kau juga sudah setuju soal itu. Saat ini waktunya bagimu untuk melihat sendiri siapa musuh dalam selimut." Kata Ibu Besar, "Untuk seterusnya bersikaplah sewajarnya dan jangan membuat orang curiga padamu. Jangan pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan siapa pun."</p><p>"Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekjin?" Tanya Yuri.</p><p>"Apa kau pikir aku membiarkan seseorang yang aku anggap anak sendiri menjadi orang yang lemah dan tidak terlindungi?" Tanya Ibu Besar. </p><p>"Tentu saja Bibi tidak akan melakukan itu." Kata Yuri.</p><p>Setelah perbincangan mereka berakhir, di saat itu juga Yuri harus kembali bersikap sewajarnya. Sayangnya Yuri tidak bisa berpikir seperti dia tidak mengetahui apa pun juga, dia selalu waspada terutama pada orang yang berada di dekat Baekjin.</p><p>Sementara Baekjin terlihat sangat santai. Yuri ingin bertanya bisa bisanya dia bersikap setenang itu, tapi tentu saja Yuri tidak bisa melakukannya. Baekjin diminta menari seorang diri dan akan diantarkan ke alamat yang sudah diberikan oleh seorang kusir kereta kuda pada sore hari. Tidak ada yang terdengar terlalu berbahaya jadi tidak ada yang curiga meski pun biasanya penari dari sanggar Esvine menari berkelompok dan berangkat sejak siang hari, bahkan kadang sejak pagi hari.</p><p>Baekjin sudah siap dengan pakaiannya yang indah dan berwarna cerah dan juga riasannya saat dia berangkat menaiki kereta kuda. Di saat yang sama sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah, Esvine pun menjadi kosong. Tapi Yuri hari ini berpakaian berwatna gelap dan menyembunyikan pisau, dia tidak pulang ke rumah, dia pergi mengikuti ke mana kereta kuda yang membawa Baekjin itu pergi.</p><p>Matahari mulai terbenam dan Yuri hanya dapat mengandalkan suara kereta kuda sebagai menunjuk jalan baginya. Dia mempertahankan jarak cukup jauh sehingga dia tidak terlihat dan terdengar. Ketika kereta kuda itu memasuki daerah yang rimbun di pinggir hutan, Yuri yang tadinya berjalan pelan dari atap ke atap, melompat ke dahan pohon yang kokoh. </p><p>Yuri dapat membedakan mana bunyi dahan yang tertiup angin dan mana bunyi dahan yang bergerak karena memangku berat manusia di atasnya. Seketika saja Yuri menyadari keberadaan banyak orang.</p><p>Belum sempat Yuri menarik pisaunya, dua orang telah berdiri di sekitarnya, sementara kereta kuda yang membawa Baekjin makin menjauh.</p><p>"Kami diperintahkan untuk melindungi anda juga." Kata orang di hadapan Yuri, dari tangannya dia menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Yuri. Begitu Yuri memegang benda itu, Yuri langsung mengenali ukirannya dan bentuknya sebagai lonceng kecil tanda bahwa orang ini juga adalah orang Ibu Besar. Lonceng ini kehilangan bagian bandulnya sehingga tidak bisa berbunyi. </p><p>"Darimana kalian mengenaliku?" Tanya Yuri.</p><p>"Kami bisa melihat wajah anda dengan baik. Orang yang pernah melihat wajah anda tidak akan pernah melupakannya, terutama karena warna mata anda. Simpan benda di tangan anda itu, siapa tahu anda akan memerlukannya. Untuk saat ini kita harus mengejar ketertinggalan kita." Kata orang itu.</p><p>Yuri menurut dan menggantung lonceng itu di ikat pinggangnya. Yuri biasa hidup dengan jujur, kalau ingin berkelahi dia akan berkelahi di depan umum, dia tidak terbiasa memata matai orang dan menyerang tiba tiba. Dia bukan serigala yang menyerang gembala, dia adalah penggembala yang melindungi gembalaannya. Saat ini Yuri tidak yakin apa dua orang yang muncul di hadapannya ini bisa dipercaya atau tidak, tapi bila tidak bergerak cepat Baekjin bisa menghilang.</p><p>Benar saja, sedikit saja lengah kereta yang membawa Baekjin sudah diserang. Kuda dan kusir terdengar membentur tanah dan tidak bangkit lagi, sementara Baekjin memberontak saat dibawa masuk ke dalam tandu yang varu saja diletakan di tanah oleh orang orang yang membawanya.</p><p>Yuri sudah akan mengejar, tapi dia ditahan oleh dua orang yang ada bersamanya. Mereka tidak memperkenalkan diri, tapi sudah memerintah Yuri, "Kita ikuti kemana tandu itu pergi, setelah kita tahu tujuan mereka baru kita serang."</p><p>Angin yang bertiup membuat dedaunan berbunyi gemeresik, sementara orang orang yang mengintai juga bergerak diam diam. Semua terdiam ketika tujuan sudah mulai terlihat, sayangnya Yuri tidak bisa melihat dengan baik apa kecuali api yang kemerahan.</p><p>"Apa anda melihatnya?" Tanya orang yang menahan Yuri tetap di sampingnya, "Di hadapan kita terdapat sebuah rumah, di tengah halamannya yang luas telah dinyalakan api, api itu yang nanti digunakan untuk upacara persembahan."</p><p>"Mereka akan membakarnya?" Tanya Yuri.</p><p>"Anda benar." Jawab orang itu. "Anda bisa tetap berada di sini, nanti kami akan menjemput anda, tapi kalau anda berani anda bisa ikut kami menyerang ke sana."</p><p>"Aku ikut."</p><p>Tebasan pedang yang membelah angin tiba tiba terdengar dari belakang Yuri. Suara besi beradu dan seseorang jatuh ke tanah menyusul setelahnya.</p><p>"Kita ketahuan." Kata orang itu sebelum dia pergi dari hadapan Yuri.</p><p>Yuri tinggal mengandalkan diri sendiri, melompat dari dahan ke dahan dengan cepat sehingga terlihat seolah olah dia terbang di udara. Ketika sudah dekat Yuri baru bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dekat api besar itu.</p><p>Semua yang dia lihat terjadi dengan sangat cepat dan mengejutkan. Orang orang berpakaian berwarna gelap saling menghunuskan senjata mereka masing masing dan saling menyerang, sosok sosok mereka tidak akan terlihat jelas di mata Yuri bila tidak ada api besar yang menerangi. Yang terlihat hanyalah satu sosok dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna cerah seakan bersinar dalam gelap; itu Baekjin yang juga sedang berkelahi dengan orang lain dengan benda berbentuk seperti busur di tangannya - apakah itu kipas Yuri tidak bisa memastikannya. </p><p>Ketika Yuri mendarat di tengah halaman, dia pun langsung saja di serang, dia berusaha menghindar hingga kemudian pedang yang tajam menggores kulitnya ketika dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi.</p><p>Dalam ilmu pengendalian diri yang menjadi tingkatan tertinggi adalah ketika seseorang melepaskan semua ikatan dengan dunia dan bersatu dengan alam dan menjadi makhluk yang baru.</p><p>Tapi melepaskan ikatan dengan dunia bukanlah hal yang mudah. Yuri sendiri berpikir dia tidak benar benar melepaskan semua ikatan dengan dunia bahkan setelah melepas dendam lamanya, tapi Yuri tahu dia tidak pada tempatnya untuk bicara begitu karena dia dapat merubah dirinya menjadi makhluk yang baru sesuka hati.</p><p>Orang orang mulai berteriak, "Siluman!" dan makin banyak orang memperhatikan Yuri dan sosoknya yang lebih terlihat seperti hewan. Apakah dia menyerupai serigala, ataukah dia menyerupai kera, atau justru menyerupai beruang -tidak ada yang dapat memastikannya. </p><p>Yuri berlari meraih Baekjin, Baekjin yang kecil dia gendong di punggung. Jelas saja dalam wujud yang terlihat seperti hewan ini Yuri tidak menumbuhkan sayap -karena dari awal dia memang tidak memiliki sayap, Yuri hanya memiliki lompatan yang jauh hingga saat dia melompati tembok yang memagari halaman rumah itu dia terlihat seakan terbang menuju kegelapan malam dan tidak terlihat lagi.</p><p>Tidak jarang Yuri mendengar seseorang bilang Yuri berlari secepat angin, dalam satu kedipan mata Yuri seakan sudah berpindah ke sisi dunia yang satunya. Tentu saja Yuri paham itu adalah perkataan yang dibesar besarkan, Yuri tahu orang orang di rumah itu pastilah sudah terlatih jika hanya untuk mengejar seseorang yang kabur dari upacara persembahan dan kemungkinan beberapa dari mereka bisa berlari sama cepatnya atau malah lebih cepat dari Yuri. Maka dari itu, Yuri berlari secepat yang dia bisa tanpa tujuan.</p><p>Baekjin di punggungnya lama tidak mengatakan apa apa. Mungkin dia pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan hanya bisa menuruti Yuri. Langkah Yuri melambat saat dia melihat gerbang kota yang kokoh dan dijaga oleh penjaga yang juga terlihat sama kokohnya dengan gerbang itu, barulah Baekjin berkata, "Kakak, kita sudah pergi jauh sekali!" dan dia mengatakan hal yang lainnya juga, tapi Yuri yang biasanya sangat membanggakan akan pendengarannya kali ini seperti tidak bisa mendengar apa apa dan semua yang terlihat gelap menjadi makin gelap dan menghitam.</p><p>"Kak Yuri!"</p><p>"Kak Yuri."</p><p>Saat Yuri membuka matanya dia tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang di sebuah kamar yang tidak dia kenal. Baekjin duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelahnya, salah satu kakinya dinaikan ke atas kursi kecil. Pemandangan yang aneh di Asanara, melihat ranjang dan kursi sementara selama Yuri tinggal di Asanara dia sudah membiasakan diri melihat orang duduk dan tidur di lantai.</p><p>Yuri duduk dengan terlalu terburu buru hingga dia merasakan pusing.</p><p>"Kakak minum dulu lalu tetap berbaring saja, Kakak sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari." Kata Baekjin, menyodorkan segelas air pada Yuri.</p><p>"Aku pikir aku sudah mati dan sedang ditunggui malaikat." Kata Yuri.</p><p>Baekjin tertawa, "Mana mungkin? Memangnya Kakak sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam kehidupan yang selanjutnya setelah kematian?"</p><p>"Kenapa kakimu? Apa terluka?" Tanya Yuri.</p><p>"Bisa dibilang pergelangan kakiku tidak bisa digunakan seperti seharusnya sekarang. Belum tahu apa akan kembali seperti semula setelah sembuh." Jawab Baekjin. </p><p>"Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Yuri. </p><p>"Aku sedang dalam pekerjaan yang berbahaya dan tiba tiba Kakak datang dan membawaku pergi berlari dengan sangat sangat cepat dari tengah negeri sampai jauh ke selatan. Asanara adalah perserikatan tiga kerajaan, kita berangkat dari daerah Todia dan sekarang kita di bagian paling selatan daerah Muoksu, bisakah Kakak bayangkan seberapa jauhnya itu? Untung saja Kakak membawa tanda pengenal jadi penjaga dapat mengenali kita sebagai kerabat Pangeran Kookheon dan sekarang kita berada di kediaman milik Pangeran Kookheon. Kalau tidak, mungkin Kakak akan mati terkena racun yang dioleskan pada pedang musuh di luar ibukota."</p><p>"Rumah itu, ada apa sebenarnya dengan rumah itu?" Tanya Yuri.</p><p>"Soal itu sepertinya Ibu Besar lebih tahu." Kata Baekjin.</p><p>Baru setelah Ibu Besar datang diceritakan semuanya. Bahwa rumah itu adalah tempat milik keluarga kerajaan Todia, keluarga Lee, yang adalah satu dari tiga kerajaan yang bergabung dan membentuk perserikatan yang dinamai Asanara. Mereka menggunakan rumah yang letak tempatnya tersembunyi itu sebagai tempat melakukan Persembahan Manusia yang sebenarnya sudah dilarang oleh hukum selama empat turunan.</p><p>Baekjin dipilih oleh keluarga Lee sebagai persembahan karena dia dianggap memenuhi persyaratan, tanpa mereka sadar sebenarnya Baekjin memiliki hubungan dekat dengan salah satu cabang keluarga Kim, melalui hubungan yang erat dengan Ibu Besar, Kim Soyeon.</p><p>"Lalu apa yang terjadi kalau masih ada orang yang melakukan Persembahan Manusia?" Tanya Yuri.</p><p>"Hukuman bagi pembunuh adalah dibunuh." Jawab Ibu Besar. </p><p>"Jadi-"</p><p>"Jadi semua orang yang terlibat pada kejadian itu sekarang sedang menunggu giliran hukuman mati mereka." Sela Ibu Besar. </p><p>"Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Wooseok?" Tanya Baekjin, "Pangeran adalah menantu keluarga Lee. Pangeran pasti akan sangat terpukul dengan hukuman ini, apalagi Pangeran sudah memiliki anak."</p><p>"Wooseok... Wooseok..." Ibu Besar memanggil manggil nama itu, sepertinya sedang berpikir, "Bagaimana pun juga aku masihlah bibinya, aku juga harus melindunginya karena dia memiliki nama Kim. Sudah sangat beruntung meski pun dia tahu apa yang terjadi tapi dia sama sekali tidak dihukum mati. Menilai dari bagaimana kehidupan yang sudah dia jalani, yang saat ini aku takutkan adalah kesehatannya.</p><p>Aku tidak bisa lama lama menjenguk kalian. Cepatlah sembuh dan pulang. Dalam waktu dekat, mungkin beberapa hari atau minggu, hukuman mati akan dilaksanakan di muka umum. Saat ini juga sedang dipertimbangkan hari baik untuk menobatkan raja Todia yang baru, menurut perkiraanku hari itu akan jatuh kurang dari sebulan lagi."</p><p>"Apa raja yang baru adalah Pangeran Jinwoo?" Tanya Baekjin.</p><p>"Jinwoo masih tergolong terlalu muda. Meski pun dia juga cukup pantas, tapi yang terpilih adalah Pangeran Eunsang, masih muda tapi sudah cukup dewasa dan keluarganya jauh dari masalah Persembahan Manusia." Jawab Ibu Besar, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Cepat sembuh dan, Baekjin,"</p><p>"Iya, Ibu Besar."</p><p>"Jangan bertengkar terus dengan Kookheon."</p><p>Setelah Ibu Besar pergi Yuri bertanya dengan rasa terkejut yang sudah dipendam beberapa saat, "Kau bertengkar dengan seorang pangeran!?"</p><p>"Hanya pertengkaran kecil saja. Tidak ada yang serius, aku bisa lenyap di tangan Raja Yubin dan Ibu Suri bila benar benar berlaku jahat pada menantu keluarganya."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awalnya aku cuma ingin menulis Yuri sebagai werebeast. Akhirnya malah tidak fokus kepada unsur werebeastnya.</p><p>Di chapter awal Yuri memainkan suling. <br/>Suling dipilih sebagai ganti saxophone karena di era yang kupilih sebagai model dari setting waktunya belum diciptakan saxophone.</p><p>Kemampuan lari Yuri terinspirasi dari video dimana model Esteem main kejar kejaran, Yuri lari sangat cepat sampai kameraman kehilangan dia.</p><p>Bebas membayangkan apa warna mata Yuri. Bisa dibayangkan cokelat terang, abu abu, atau malah biru. Bisa juga dibayangkan kalau warna mata Yuri membawa efek buruk untuk pengelihatannya. <br/>Sebenarnya masalah Yuri bisa terbantu dengan kacamata.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>